


Tied Down

by galaxiebot



Series: Shklance Birthday Celebration [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, Handcuffs, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: Lance and Shiro plan a special scene for Keith's birthday, he sees it coming, but he never expected how much they knew about his kinks.





	Tied Down

Keith headed up to their bedroom when Lance called him, he’d been sat downstairs with a book and a cup of coffee after breakfast that morning and now it was about time for dinner, but Shiro and Lance had made themselves scarce in the last hour or so. He saw it coming, probably a bit more than either of them did on their birthdays, but that was because they’d been through two of these already, and one of them was how they’d added Lance to the relationship.

So when Keith was grabbed and gently sat down in a soft arm chair, he wasn’t exactly surprised. It was the handcuffs that had him gaping, because the next thing he really saw was Lance in some pretty lingerie sitting on the bed as Shiro pinned him to the chair by wrapping the long chain around the high back. His eyes followed their way up to Shiro, in his boxers and it started to click, just a little bit more, but he didn’t, there was no way they were actually about to do this to him. How did Shiro and Lance even know about this?

“You going to be okay there babe?” Shiro’s hand was soft on his head and his smile was really sweet, which Keith knew meant he was really proud of whatever was about to happen.

“Yeah, yep.” Keith glanced at Lance again who gave him an equally sickly sweet smile and Keith just knew. He could feel his cock get hard in his pants, his legs shifting as he double checked to see if he was honestly trapped there or if he could reasonably get away. Meanwhile, Shiro wandered over to Lance, sitting on the bed with him and just watched Keith struggle.

“Babe, I promise you are not getting out of those handcuffs.” Shiro’s hand was already on Lance’s thigh, making Lance bristle and shiver enough for garter belt he had on to move. Lance was hard too, Keith could see him clearly through the lace panties he was wearing and he was trying his hardest not to lose it as Shiro’s hand ran over the outline in the lace panties and gave Lance a squeeze. Lance bit his lip and glanced from Keith to Shiro quickly, their eyes locking instead of looking at Keith now. “Want these off baby?”

“Yes please,” Lance whined. Shiro’s hand was now running over Lance’s cock in short, slow strokes and Keith’s tight jeans were getting entirely uncomfortable in a way he’d never really had the chance to experience, but he’d always sort of wanted to. His hair was on end, he could feel every inch of his skin touching his clothes and as Lance moaned, Keith felt something in him break, tugging on the handcuffs briefly just to confirm again that he was stuck there. “Your mouth is hanging open,” Lance’s voice was sweet, and he was looking at Keith again while Shiro kissed at Lance’s shoulder.

Keith’s head snapped up, his teeth coming down on his bottom lip as Lance chuckled softly. It rolled right into a moan when Shiro’s teeth sank into his shoulder. It was obvious that this was as nice for Lance as it was for Keith, just in very different ways, Keith couldn’t help himself from thinking about whether Shiro was getting as much out of it. Well, he was going to get to be possessive of Lance, so Keith had a distinct feeling that he was going to have his fun.

“Don’t look at him.” It was almost on queue, Shiro grabbing Lance’s jaw to pull him into a deep kiss and Keith just watched, his brow furrowed as he desperately shifted to his next plan, trying to get friction on his dick by rolling his hips. It didn’t really work, no matter how close together he got his legs, he wasn’t getting any kind of attention there while Shiro made Lance moan and left marks.

Shiro’s hand was back on Lance’s cock through the panties, working him through them and making Lance let out the prettiest noises. There was an obvious choice there, Lance’s voice was sweeter than Shiro’s and it was killing Keith. He was hard as a rock and tied to a chair while one of his boyfriends man handled the other. Lance’s eyes would occasionally turn to him, making sure Keith was still watching them. He was careful to make sure his chest, or whatever part of him Shiro’s mouth was on wasn’t moving too much, if it did, Shiro would forced him to look back at him, or stop rubbing Lance through the panties.

As Lance squirmed under Shiro’s hands, Keith shifted to sit himself up more, fidgeting his fingers to try and create some form of distraction. Finally, when it was getting to be too much for both Keith, and probably Lance from the way he was trying to rut against Shiro’s hand, Keith whined and dropped his head. “Guys, please.”

“Please what?” Shiro’s eyes locked on Keith. Keith picked his head up in time to make eye contact with Shiro as he ran his tongue over Lance’s nipple, which had Lance pawing at the back of Shiro’s head desperately while he panted. The worst part, Keith didn’t even know what to say to that. He didn’t know what he wanted, to be out of the cuffs? For someone to come over and give him some kind of attention? For Shiro to just fuck Lance already? Shiro’s teeth were on Lance’s nipple now, making Lance desperately roll his hips against Shiro’s hand again.

“Just, Just get on with it, please. I want to watch you fuck him.” Keith moaned softly and let his head fall back against the chair while Shiro just laughed. When he looked up, Lance’s eyes were the widest Keith’s ever seen them, and he definitely seemed to agree with Keith.

Shiro’s smile got excited for a second, excited and proud, he was easy to read, his eyes looked so puppy-like. Then, in an instant, he could so devious looking, Keith was almost a little worried for Lance’s safety. He shifted, getting his lips close to Lance’s ear, and whispered something while Keith waited--and watched. He watched Lance consider, and then smile, and then nod, and Keith couldn’t tell what was going on and it was driving him nuts.

“These off first though.” It was the only thing Shiro said loud enough for Keith to hear before he wrapped his hand around Lance’s back and tore the lace panties off in an easy motion. It earned Shiro an excited moan from Lance, and a groan from Keith.

Then Shiro scooped Lance up easily, Lance’s hands clinging to his shoulders up until Shiro set him down on his knees, on the rug, directly in front of Keith. Lance’s lips curled into a cat-like smile, his tongue running over the front of Keith’s jeans briefly as Shiro pushed him so that Lance was basically in Keith’s lap.

Keith swallowed hard and stared when Shiro tugged a bottle of lube from where he’d stowed it in the strap of his boxers. Shiro’s smile was even more devious now, Lance’s hands falling on either side of Keith’s lap, his ass pressing back towards Shiro when he heard the bottle open.

“Your mouth is hanging open again.” Lance had his chin in one of his hands, waiting for Shiro to warm up the lube. Shiro chimed in at the perfect time by running his fingers over Lance’s ass to make him squirm and shiver. “Ah, Shiro~ Warning next time.”

Shiro chuckled, leaning down and giving Keith a look as he sank his teeth into the nap of Lance’s neck, leaving another good sized mark and earning a moan from Lance that vibrated against Keith’s jeans. Keith was going to die. He could feel his cock leaking all over his boxers, he didn’t even care, he was too busy watching Shiro’s eyes as he made it a point to finger Lance into a wriggling, begging mess who was leaning with his cheek laid on Keith’s crotch.

“Would you rather be me or him right now? I can’t tell.” Shiro’s voice was low and sultry, kissing Lance’s back as Lance mumbled sweet, desperate things while he nuzzled against Keith’s cock. “Gotta answer, otherwise we’re leaving you in that chair the rest of the night.”

Keith groaned, his hips bucking up against Lance’s cheek gently, but Lance moved with him to prevent Keith from getting any friction. “I-I don’t know.”

“Probably me.” Lance said it lightly, a smile on his face as he shifted to lean back and kiss Shiro’s jaw. Keith could see that what was left of the lace panties were still hanging on his hard cock and he wanted to reach out and touch him, but he couldn’t. He was trapped. Lance made eye contact with him now, making a sweet noise as Shiro turned his fingers. “Keith loves it when you finger him Shiro, I bet he’s wishing he were me.”

Shiro temporarily faltered, making a little noise before he pressed Lance back down into Keith lap. “I bet he’s right, yeah Keith?” It wasn’t the best line, even Keith could admit it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t have him whining and nodding back at him.

“Yes, okay, you have me, please move on.” Keith’s head was full of smoke, his hips kicking up desperately again, this time gently bumping Lance’s lips accidentally which got both of them smiling in a way that was absolutely evil.

“Shiro can I blow him, please?” The lilt in Lance’s voice had him hopeful for a moment, his legs squirming desperately as Lance turned back to Shiro. Shiro, still looking absolutely evil, smacked Lance’s ass hard, making him keen and shiver around Shiro’s fingers.

“Absolutely not,” Shiro said, “now be good and arch your back harder.” Keith’s voice cracked, his need suddenly urgent enough that he thought he might cum in his pants. He didn’t, his eyes tearing up while Shiro slipped his fingers out of Lance and ditched his boxers.

“Yes sir,” Lance was mumbling, his back moving in a way that only someone as flexible as Lance could. It was Keith’s favorite thing to do to him when they were alone. They’d spent more time on this than he’d realized at first, and he still had no idea how they even knew about this kink.

“Are you paying attention?” It was Shiro, and Keith snapped his eyes to him, swallowing all the desperation and nodding at him. Shiro had the head of his cock poised against Lance’s ass, running it up and down as he kept his eyes on Keith’s, which only had Keith squirming more.

“Shiro, please fuck me.” Lance moaned, his hand now curling around the hem of Keith’s t-shirt while Shiro started to squeeze and play with Lance’s pert ass. Honestly, Keith could watch Shiro’s fingertips sinking into Lance’s pretty skin for hours, his eyes stuck there for a moment until Shiro licked his lips, looking down at Lance with lidded eyes.

“Okay, but one thing first.” Shiro tugged a cock ring off the bottle of lube, rubbing some lube on it before he added more to his cock. It was an easy move, Shiro leaning down to slide the ring over Lance’s cock before he sat back on his knees and started to press into Lance’s ass. Lance was making obscene noises already, his eyes tearing up quick when Shiro got the ring around the base of his dick.

“No fair, shouldn’t we be putting that on Keith?” Lance whined and then moaned, his eyes getting wide in that sweet way they always did when one of them hilted in him. Keith wanted to touch him, rub his cheek, play with his hair, fucking anything. Keith was dying. His soul was leaving his body and he was pretty sure he was going to be a husk with a hard on handcuffed to this chair if they kept this up.

Shiro chuckled, deep and fond. “It’s going on you because you make better noises when you can’t cum. So no, we shouldn’t be putting this on Keith. Besides, he’d probably get too hopeful if we took his pants off now.” The smile on Shiro’s face was devious, his eyes locking with Keith’s again, just long enough for Lance to start to squirm around on Shiro’s cock. He grabbed Lance’s hips, holding Lance in place and earning Shiro another whine.

Keith squirmed, pulling on the handcuffs as Shiro grabbed Lance again, pulling on Lance’s hips so that they were flush against his own before he gave a little thrust into him. A long, drawn out moan came out of Lance, his voice high and pretty as always, but it also vibrated gently against Keith’s lap. Lance’s voice rolled into a whimper, his hands gripping and relaxing his hands around the arms of the chair Keith was in.

Shiro shoved Lacne forward more in return, and then carefully picked Lance up, an equally devious look on Shiro’s face as he placed Lance so that he was straddling Keith’s lap. Lance was leaning over Keith now, the chair just the right height that Shiro could press against Lance’s back and force him closer to Keith. Keith’s eyes glided down Lance’s front, watching the miniscule movements of Lance’s abs as Shiro started to move. Keith’s eyes landed on Lance’s weeping cock eventually, the tip just barely pressing against Keith’s lower abdomen and Lance’s hips could almost bounce back against Keith’s lap, but Lance’s legs were just too long for that.

“Sh-Shiro.” Lance shifted, he seemed to not care about the no touching rule now, one arm curling around the back of Keith’s head so he could cling to Keith’s hair and moan against his ear. Shiro didn’t seem to care now, busy pounding into Lance’s ass while Lance’s hands made Keith squirm and yank on the cuffs again.

“Oh my god Lance, how are you always so tight?” Shiro’s mouth was against Lance’s ear, which meant he was close to Keith too, so close that Keith could feel how warm his breath was and hear every sweet word Shiro was muttering to Lance. “Are you going to cum just from my cock? I haven’t even touched you, maybe if you’re lucky Keith’ll give you a blowjob after this.”

Lance made a noise that was unintelligible, the sudden realization that Shiro might not let him cum during this at all seemed to dawn on him and leave him desperately trying to push back on Shiro’s cock. “Please, Shiro, don’t make me wait, please, I’ve been good,” he whined and tugged on Keith’s hair lightly. It was enough to have Keith moaning again, trying to rut up against Lance’s leaking cock but he couldn’t. All it did was get a whole lot of precum all over the front of Keith’s pants.

“Shiro.” Keith squirmed and shifted to catch Shiro’s eyes, “I’m so getting you back for this.”

Shiro, temporarily, looked a little scared for his life, but then he just smirked and started to pound into Lance harder, which just made Lance loud. “Oh yeah? If I let you out of those handcuffs maybe.”

Lance pawed at the back of Keith’s head again, his hips rattling and his whole frame shaking in desperation. Shiro was back to mumbling against his ear, because he loved telling Lance how pretty he was, even Keith knew that. Lance’s voice was wrecked, his hand finding his way down Keith’s arm to the handcuff, just poising his fingers against the latch.

Shiro was distracted, his voice catching in his throat as Lance begged Shiro to cum inside of him. It seemed like that was enough, Shiro shuddering and Lance begging for him not to stop. Of course, Shiro being Shiro, he sucked a hickey onto Lance’s shoulder and then carefully slid out before Lance got to cum, leaving Lance desperately bucking his hips and leaking.

Lance, pouting a second at Keith, shifted slightly and unlatched one of Keith’s handcuffs before he got up, shivering and going to grab a tissue. Shiro hadn’t noticed, so when Keith got his hand up and flipped the latch on the other handcuff, the color temporarily drained from Shiro’s face.

“Oh boy,” Shiro mumbled as Keith hopped up. Shiro had made the mistake of kneeling back on the floor after Lance had walked away, so it didn’t take much for Keith to pin him to the ground, “Lance, betrayal.” Shiro chuckled softly as Keith moved them so he could press Shiro onto his back harder, keeping him still with his legs as he slipped his shirt off and went for his pants next.

“You made your own bed on this one babe.” Keith smirked, Lance seemed to be taking a little bit of a breather, the ring off his cock now, but he was still hard as a rock. Keith left him be, it was probably so Lance didn’t cum too quickly during this next part. Keith kicked off his jeans and boxers easily, making sure that Shiro didn’t escape, but Lance tossed him a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, so Keith smirked. “Over the side of the bed Shiro, now.”

Shiro blushed darkly. In all honesty, it was rare for Keith to want to top so desperately, but he was going to get Shiro back for torturing him and Shiro seemed resigned to that fact already. He got up and did exactly what Keith told him too, Keith handcuffing his hands behind his back so he could press Shiro’s face into the mattress as he brought his palm down hard on Shiro’s ass. Keith smiled, Shiro moaning and squirming as Keith squeezed Shiro’s ass where Keith had just brought his hand down, Shiro’s cock perking right back up from the attention.

It was something Shiro wouldn’t openly admit, but he probably liked spanking more than Lacne did, and Keith loved taking advantage of it. He smacked Shiro’s ass again, leaving a heated pink mark this time that was roughly the shape of Keith’s hand and Shiro groaned into the bed, his cock almost fully hard already, Keith gave him another smack on the other side, just to make sure that Shiro was completely hard, his cock hanging between his legs with a bead of precum on the very tip.

Lance, boy did Keith love Lance, stepped in right about then to hand him a cock ring, which Keith lubed up and got on a squirming Shiro in a quick movement. Lance was watching them with a smile, obviously cleaned up now, but he was still keeping his distance, so Keith left him be.

“Keith, c’mon,” Shiro shivered and moaned, Keith lubing his fingers well and sliding them over Shiro’s ass.

“Nah, I’m gonna fucking take my time,” Keith said. It earned him a whine, which was rare from Shiro, and he carefully worked his fingers inside of Shiro, taking his time to get a lot of lube on Shiro, making him squirm and squeeze his hands, trying to grip at something. That had kind of been a lie though, Keith had to admit, he was desperate to get his cock in Shiro, his fingers pulling in and out slowly, twisting and teasing Shiro’s prostate for only a few minutes before he was licking his lips and pressing the head of his cock against Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro was too whiny to beg, what broke Keith was Lance sliding up behind him, his hand running over Keith’s hip bone and giving him a bit of a squeeze. “Babe, quit being a tease and fuck him I want to watch.” Lance’s lips were against the nape of Keith’s neck, and he could tell one of his arms was behind his back, but Keith was too distracted to care.

“Please.” Shiro practically purred it at Keith and it was the last straw, Keith’s fingers slipped right out of Shiro and Keith got more lube on his cock before he was rubbing right up against Shiro again. He let his cock slide past a few times, rubbing himself between Shiro’s cheeks and contemplating fucking his thighs for half a second before Lance’s hand found it’s way around Keith’s front, guiding him inside of Shiro and every thought in Keith’s head fell right out.

It was obviously a move of impatience, but Keith didn’t even care, Shiro pressing his hips back as much as he could to settle Keith’s cock all the way inside of him. Shiro moaned softly, Keith’s hands finding their way to Shiro’s hips as he felt Lance slide something small and cool over his ass. Keith turned to Lance a bit, holding Shiro still and then shifting to spread his legs for Lance. It was an invitation, and Lance kissed at Keith’s neck as he lubed his fingers up, sliding them over Keith’s ass and easily pressing them inside.

“Keith, please move, please.” Shiro whined, but Keith held his hips tight, unmoving as he let Lance finger him, moaning softly for him and letting Lance pull him into a kiss. This was very obviously payback for Lance, making Shiro wait like that. But Shiro clamping down and twitching on Keith’s cock while Lance fingered him was pretty much torture for Keith as well.

On top of that, Lance had a strong hand on Keith’s jaw, holding Keith’s mouth open so Lance could take his time lapping and licking at the inside of Keith’s mouth, exploring and ravishing it in a way that was making the roof of Keith’s mouth tingle and his tongue desperately trying to keep up. It was about then when Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith, lubing up a plug and sliding it inside of Keith in their place. Keith made a little noise, Lance nipping at Keith’s lips gently before flashing a smile at Keith.

“We’ll sandwich you another time, right now I want to get my cock down Shiro’s throat,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s ear. It made Keith shiver, Lance nipping gently at the lobe then before he walked around and picked Shiro up. Keith moved a little, but mostly it forced Shiro to push back and grind against Keith’s cock which felt so good with the addition of the smooth, plug pressing on Keith’s prostate in that position.

“God, I’m really in trouble aren’t I?” Shiro asked, Lance’s cock already pressed against his lips. Keith and Lance both smiled at each other, Keith rolling his hips a bit as Lance pressed his cock into Shiro’s mouth.

“Yeah.” They said it simultaneously, the two of them both beginning to move at their own paces, not really paying attention to Shiro for now. Keith’s eyes were on his hands though, just in case Shiro gave him the stop signal. Shiro was moaning though, humming around Lance’s cock and letting his hips move in time with Keith’s rough movements. Keith had a feeling this was going to be quick and hard for all three of them, so he wasn’t holding himself back as he pounded Shiro, grabbing him so Keith could force Shiro to arch his back more for him, which just made them both moan and squirm excitedly.

It was then that Lance held up the little remote in his hand, Keith glancing up at it for a second and knowing exactly what he was up to. As soon as he switched it on, Keith felt himself nearly break, the vibration from the plug intense and making Keith fall forward. Shiro moaned, Keith’s movements growing more erratic as Keith folded forward, resting his forehead on Shiro’s back as he rutted into him desperately.

“Fuck, Lance, I can’t,” Keith moaned, and Lance responded by turning the vibrator up again. Keith was gone, his cock pulsing as he buried it inside of Shiro and came harder than he probably ever has in his life. From the noise Shiro made, Lance had cum right after Keith, Lance’s hands firmly in Shiro’s hair as he pulled his hips back, spurting cum on Shiro’s lips and cheeks. Shiro didn’t really seem to care, panting as he squirmed on Keith’s cock.

“Guys, please, the ring.” Shiro made a beautiful noise of desperation, but when Keith and Lance locked eyes again, all Lance did was reach behind his back and show another one of the plugs that was still vibrating in Keith’s ass.

“Was he good enough?” Lance asked. Shiro couldn’t see the plug where Lance was holding it. Keith hummed softly, holding his hand out to Lance.

“Absolutely not,” Keith said, carefully tugging his cock out. Lance shut off the vibrator in Keith now, Shiro moaning.

“C’mon, please, I wasn’t that bad.” Shiro whined, Keith lubed up the toy, and in a moment he had it inside of Shiro. Lance had the other remote in hand, carefully getting it under Shiro on the bed and letting him fall back into it. “Lance, Keith, please.”

“Nah babe,” Keith said, swiping the remote from Lance, “you made this bed, now lie in it.” Lance chuckled as Keith turned the vibrator up inside of Shiro, leaving him moaning and biting down on the towel a bit. His eyes were tearing up as Lance helped Keith clean up, following him in the bathroom as Shiro desperately tried to get them to come back.

“We’ll get you after a shower, kay Shiro?” Keith was leaning out of the master bathroom, watching Shiro squirm desperately against the bed, begging them to come back. Keith turned the vibrator up again and watched Shiro’s cock start to leak precum all over the floor, “or maybe a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they only leave Shiro there for a little while ;)


End file.
